Method of Moments
by Aunt Kathy
Summary: J/C turbolift PWP, set in Scientific Method, although there is no extra dopamine or Srivani influence of any kind, Janeway's just having a rough week and needs to blow off some steam... Plot bunny read as follows: "What if Janeway didn't stop when the Doctor shouted 'Captain?" Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Voyager, Janeway, Chakotay or the towel. I just own the idea of making Janeway leave her quarters a little more swiftly... ;)

Author's Note:  
This fic is nothing more than a bi-product of 'In His Capable Hands'. The amount of times I have now watched 'Scientific Method' (and how it is _still_ one of my favorite episodes) doesn't even bear thinking about, but I was surprised that no one else (to the best of my knowledge) has ever done a 'what if' fic based on that moment during the opening credits. I was shocked at how much potential those few seconds actually hold...  
I've never really done a PWP before, or even a turbolift fic, so I thought it was about time. 'A Night on New Earth' doesn't count, even though that was supposed to be pure smut. As usual, it got away from me slightly, and is now STILL waiting to be completed. This fic is another plot bunny that out grew its original confines, but I blame my muse both for that and the *cough* _explicit_ nature of this fic, but she assures me that it's just a temporary thing and she'll do her best to work on my hurt/comfort stuff next...

Thank yous: to my beta. She is a star.I would be lost without you, darling, and I feel awful for subjecting you to this. I really do. I hope I've made it up to you by discounting my earlier statement. I figured that if it doesn't make sense, at least you'll get a kick out of the title.

Anyway, on with the smut! Kids, go read something else, or hide this so well in your internet history that your parents won't find it. ;)

Enjoy. ;)

* * *

"Captain!" The Doctor looked on askance as Janeway slid from the massage table and headed for the exit to her quarters.

She didn't even stop as she responded curtly, "I know what you're going to say, Doctor, but I can't neglect my responsibilities."

His jaw grew slack at the idea of what he was going to be held responsible for if he didn't say something. "Actually-" he began, but it was already too late. Janeway had rounded the corner to a corridor that would hold at least three other crew members. "… I was going to suggest a change of outfit," he murmured to himself. _Well, I _tried_ to warn her…_

* * *

Janeway was exhausted. She hadn't slept in days, and she knew that she was being far more irritable with her crew because of it. _I just have to get through this time on the bridge without too many problems_, she told herself, straightening her back subconsciously as the turbolift doors opened and she strode out with her head held high.

The only person who turned to look at her as the doors slid open was Chakotay. And, oh boy did he look.

"Captain on the bridge." Janeway passed the tactical station, heading straight for where the ship's first officer stood, his jaw slack and lips slightly parted in surprise. However, Tuvok's emotionless announcement had drawn even more attention to the captain's attire...or lack thereof. Normally, the other members of the bridge crew would glance at Janeway to acknowledge her presence, but what was normally a passing glance turned into a wide-eyed stare for most of them. Especially those at Ops and the helm.

The lower-ranking officers on the bridge shuffled nervously, suddenly enraptured by their assignments as they desperately avoided the urge to look at the captain to verify the state of undress in which she had just walked onto the bridge. But Harry, Tom and Chakotay were different stories altogether. Harry was blushing fiercely, suddenly seeming unsure of where to direct his eyes. He could either look at Janeway, something that he did not want to be caught doing, or he could look at the reflective surface of his console, see his own embarrassment, and have to fight the urge to hide behind his station. Tom tried not to grin widely as he watched his captain – the prim, straight-laced, Kathryn Janeway no less – walk barefooted down the steps below Tuvok's work station.

However, Chakotay's issues were far more basic. His breathing became uneven and his hands itched to pick up where he knew the Doctor's had left off- she'd been scheduling massage appointments increasingly over the past few months, and Chakotay had always wished that he could be the one to help her relieve some tension rather than the Doctor. Damn it, he'd been having a hard enough time trying not to think about her in her quarters receiving a massage from the hologram, but seeing her in front of him right now made it far harder than before. _Poor choice of words, _he thought to himself as his eyes raked approvingly up and down Janeway's figure. A figure that was currently obscured by the long towel she had wrapped around her torso.

She was still stunning. _Only you, Kathryn, could make a large, plain, white bath towel mouth-watering._ He couldn't recall a time when he had been so jealous of a single piece of fabric. _Yes you can. But you had company then, too. Damn monkey._ That one thought worsened his predicament even further as his mind was drawn back to memories of New Earth, specifically ones that involved Kathryn's glistening wet skin in the moonlight and a towel far less substantial than the one she was currently covered with.

_Well, mostly covered._ Chakotay's gaze wandered to her dainty collar bones as she approached him. He fought the urge to run his tongue along the lines of the elegant protrusions that jutted slightly from her upper chest, offsetting her slender neck and the delicate convex curve of her shoulders. But those particular curves were not the only ones he was admiring. Her hips brushed against the heavy material of the towel as she strutted towards him, and coupled with the knowledge he already possessed about her body which he had patiently acquired over time, he knew that her slim waist was just as gorgeous as her shoulders, but only half as enticing as her hips. How often had he followed her in the midst of a conversation held in _Voyager_'s corridors, only to have all of his attention captured by the subtle sway of her pelvis as she sauntered in front of him, her perfectly rounded ass moving ever-so-slightly from side to side?

He noted that the distance between her hips and the floor was further than he would have guessed. Yes, he had admired her cleavage and behind on various occasions, but now his thoughts moved to her legs. He had known the Starfleet uniform to enhance a woman's legs, but Kathryn's were in fact longer than he'd imagined. _Beautiful_. Her right leg moved against the towel, giving him a clear outline from ankle to hip. Her strong thigh, small kneecap, lean calf, and dainty ankle captivated him, and he swallowed before looking up again. _Big mistake, old man_. The smooth skin of her décolletage was enchanting as he glanced at it, scared to look any longer for fear she might catch him. A strand of loose hair slinked its way down to rest in the hollow of her neck, curving down from behind her ear and over her pulse point. He suppressed a moan as a yearning to tuck that strand back into place rose within him. _To tuck it behind her ear and follow the path it had mapped with my lips, nipping at her neck, running my tongue over her thudding pulse, sucking on her earlobe as I run my hands up her sides…_

"Commander, you said you had discovered what was emitting the anomalous energy readings?"

_… to cup her creamy breasts. Oh Kathryn… how in the world can you not know how I feel about you? Spirits, why must you torment me like this? You can't seriously expect any of us to treat you as we would when you're in your uniform when you're not wearing a scrap of clothing?_ He knew she wasn't wearing panties, or any other form of underwear as she held the towel to her body. The line from her waist to her ankle as she walked across the bridge had been continuous, uninterrupted by a panty line, and the tight peaks of her nipples in the cool of the ship's environmental systems told him that the towel might not as substantial as he had originally thought-

"Commander, you have something for me?" _A painfully straining erection and about over three years of built-up lust, Captain, yes. I also have a stubborn commanding officer who, unfortunately, does not return my feelings or realize how much I love her. Wait, what is she talking about? Oh yes, the readings... pull yourself together, man, before she begins to wonder why Tom's shoulders are shaking._

Tom's lips were pressed together tightly in an effort to keep his laughter under control. He had spun his chair back around to face the helm controls, desperately trying not to think of the betting pool that was still being run over the exact nature and depth of the relationship of his two most senior officers. The bets had begun to slow down again during the year-and-a-half since New Earth, but he had a feeling that they would soon pick up again after today's little… display. _Go with 'display', Tom. It wouldn't do for you to think about Kathryn Janeway like that any more than you already do and you won't end up in the same 'position' as Chakotay. Damn, who knew that man was so well hung? I thought Seska had been exaggerating about his 'talents.' _

Chakotay coughed and turned towards the main viewer. "Err.. yes, Captain." _Quick, get her to focus on something other than you and she won't notice that your little angry warrior is currently standing at attention._ "Binary pulsars," he explained, deciding to keep this briefing as, well, _brief_ as possible, for everyone's sake. "The gravitational forces between them are so intense that everything within 50,000,000 kilometers is being pulled in."

"Don't worry, we're well out of range." Tom was struggling to keep himself under control. He still couldn't believe how professional Janeway was being. Had she not noticed Chakotay's state of arousal? _Is she blind? The only reason I've seen it is because I was facing him directly; his back is still turned to both Harry and Tuvok, and the junior staff are determined not to look anywhere but their consoles, but surely SHE has to have noticed the huge bulge! She's standing less than a meter away from it for God's sake! _

"Gamma radiation levels are high, but as long as we're careful, I think we can collect some invaluable data."

Tom was still trying to bite back his comments on the matter, keeping them to himself for now, although he knew that B'Elanna would ask him about it all later once the rumors had filtered through the decks and reached Engineering. _Yeah, Chakotay, something tells me that you've got something far more interesting on your mind than collecting data. Too bad she doesn't feel the same way._

Chakotay shifted his stance slightly, feeling highly uncomfortable and exposed, even if she wasn't. _Of course Kathryn would be able to be commanding in a towel. The woman practically oozes power and authority when in uniform _–_ and other outfits in which I've seen her in the past – why would being clad in a large towel without underwear be an exception? _He was reminded of an asymmetrical skirt she had worn a little over a year ago to bring down the oppressive Mokra Order. That had been the most of her shapely right leg he'd ever seen – until now.

Chakotay breathed out slowly, collecting his thoughts as he stole a glance at the captain, determined not to look anywhere but her face, which was lower down than usual. She was surprisingly short, even more so than he had imagined, and the top of her head barely reached his chin. As his gaze swept across her face, he noted the dark circles under her eyes and the tight line of her lips. She was far more stressed than usual, and her stiff stance told him that the Doctor's efforts hadn't been effective at relieving the stress she was under. _Maybe she would let me help her out with that. _His cock twitched eagerly at the idea. But he knew that nothing would happen between them until she was ready. And he was far too much of a gentleman to act on his own impulses. _Well, parts of me are, at least._

"Captain, am I boring you?" _You're certainly not boring me, Kathryn, far from it, but I wish that we were a little more secluded… maybe back on New Earth. I would have phasered that damned monkey there and then if I had known that would be the closest I'd ever be to touching you. If I had known that then, I wouldn't have been close to giving in to my desire for you, Kathryn. I would have given in, no 'close' about it._

Now she turned to him, glancing down to avoid his gaze, but was suddenly faced with far more than she had expected. She felt the stirrings of arousal in her belly and between her legs almost instantly, making her forget what she was going to say next. "I-" _Whew, Chakotay… DANG! I should have jumped you on New Earth. Hell, I should have jumped you the first moment we were alone after you'd decided to stay on _Voyager_and dispense with the mutiny! If I had, I don't think I would have needed to rely merely on steamy fantasies of you to warm my cold bed at night. Oh no, I would have had the genuine article beneath my sheets, protocol and Starfleet be damned! Something tells me that my imagination is getting a little rusty if I was that far off on your, um, 'measurements'!_

"I'm sorry." _For making you wait, I swear, the second I get off this bridge I'm not going to make you wait another moment for me to come to my senses. I've finally come to them, and, trust me Chakotay when I say that I'm not going to push you away again. You're far too impressive a package for me to do that to again._ "I guess I'm a little too tired to focus on stellar phenomena right now." _Or rather, too distracted by my own arousal! Quick, woman! Palm this pulsars thing off on somebody else so you can get Chakotay to yourself!_ "Harry."

The young man jumped to attention, his earlier embarrassment gone as he replied, "Yes, Captain?"

"I'm going to leave this project with you; I believe that you are more than capable of taking care of it. And Tuvok, you have the bridge."

Chakotay was about to ask her about her orders when the decision of whether or not to speak was made for him. By her and his pulsing hard-on.

"The commander and I need to discuss the duty rosters for next quarter."

He almost stayed rooted to the spot, but followed her as she left the bridge and entered the turbolift. Thankfully, she made sure that she walked closely enough to Chakotay to hide his predicament, but not so close as to give anything away. _Give anything away?! You're on the bridge, in your towel no less, something you didn't even notice until you stepped walked past Tactical, and you're afraid of giving something away? Oh, I dread to think what'll come of this. At least I wasn't faced with a first contact situation. THAT could have been mightily uncomfortable. _She envisioned them both in their command chairs, both painfully aroused as they tried to communicate with a new species, and nearly shuddered at the thought.

Chakotay tried – almost successfully at that – to keep his gaze fixed on the space just in front of Kathryn. But the sight of the silky smooth skin on her back was too much of a distraction for him. They entered the turbolift and moved to stand on opposite sides of it, facing each other. Chakotay took in the sight of her again as the doors began to slide shut, her knuckles white from holding the towel so tightly, her small fist in between her breasts, breathing slightly labored as the bridge was obscured from view by the two metallic panels of the turbolift. Chakotay's eyes rose to meet hers, and he was shocked by the intense desire that burned within them. Unbridled lust and passion smoldered in their smoky depths.

The instant the lift doors met, so did their lips.

Both of them knew that this wasn't going to be gentle, that slow and tender lovemaking was going to have to wait until their immediate needs had been satisfied. Their mouths met, Chakotay's head bent so he could reach her. She moaned, nibbling and sucking on Chakotay's lower lip. He felt her bite down firmly and gasped. Kathryn took advantage of his parted lips to sneak her tongue past them to seek his out, stroking it gently with her own until he groaned and pulled her purposefully against him. One of his strong hands tangled in her hair, the other spread out over her lower back, just brushing the swell of her buttocks. The kiss was over far too quickly, but they had little time, and therefore even less of it to spare.

Kathryn pulled away from him, eliciting a disappointed groan as his lips mourned the loss of hers. "Computer, halt turbolift!" she ordered huskily, knowing that she would have approximately four minutes before Engineering asked questions about the unscheduled stop.

Taking in the sight of Chakotay's heavy-lidded eyes, panting as he held her to him, she knew that his need at that moment was far greater than her own. At any other time, there was a chance that he might protest, argue that he wanted to make love to her properly, thoroughly...not fuck her into oblivion in the turbolift. _Screw that,_ she thought as he ground his thick cock into her belly.

Chakotay pulled the towel away from her, letting it drop to the floor. He ran his hands over her skin urgently, the need to commit as much of this overwhelming sensation to memory as was possible. Kathryn's breasts, sensitive with arousal, were pressed into the rough fabric of his uniform, the friction shooting arrows of arousal directly between her legs and she felt the slickness culminate further between her swollen labia. His teeth found her earlobe and he scraped them over it, making her cry out in surprise and arch against him. _No, Kathryn. This will be for him. He needs this more than you do, he's been waiting for longer._

She pushed him against the side of the turbolift and reached for the clasp on his uniform pants with shaking hands. He felt her free his erection and begin stroking teasingly. Chakotay growled and sought out her mouth again, but was disappointed when she ducked away from him. However, his disappointment was short-lived as he saw her sink to her knees in front of him and watched the tongue that had sought out his so strategically run its way over the sensitive tip of his throbbing cock. Chakotay swallowed and shuddered with delight as she moved her hand down to its base and squeezed gently. Kathryn grinned as he groaned loudly in response. She applied more pressure and he moaned again. She reached up with her free hand, cupping his balls tenderly as she brought her lips down and licked his tip again as she clasped his base for a third time. He inhaled sharply, riveted to the sight of her as she took him into her mouth and gradually moved up and down the shaft.

Chakotay was mesmerized by the sight below him: a naked Kathryn Janeway was kneeling in front of him in a halted turbolift, sucking on him like there was no tomorrow. His legs grew weak at the thought of it, never mind the sight. He leaned back against the wall to support himself, his stance unsteady with the pleasure that washed over him. Never in his wildest fantasies had he ever believed it possible for this to become reality. Not once. Yet here she was, ramming his erection down her throat as if her life depended on it. His certainly did. He reached down, pulling her now-loose ponytail out of the way so he could see her more clearly, watch as her hand moved up and down his shaft, twisting as it reached the base and squeezing gently as she brought it up to the head. It occurred to him that she had never been more in control of him than she was right now, but he didn't care. He was determined to return the favor at the earliest opportunity he got.

Kathryn circled his tip with her tongue as she moved, tightening her lips around his cock as she relaxed her throat, making Chakotay groan deeply and fist his hands in her hair as she sucked, gradually taking him further and further into her mouth.

His moans grew in volume, his face contorted with the desperate need for release, and he thrust deep into her mouth, burying his hands in her hair. Kathryn suppressed the urge to grin, and began to move the palm of her other hand in circles, carefully caressing his testicles. She continued her up-and-down motion on his swollen member, burning hot as he came closer and closer to the edge. Picking up the pace, she moved both her hands in tandem with her tongue and lips, humming against him as she moved her head down and sucking hard as she pulled back.

Chakotay's frantic sounds of pleasure increased, urging her on until Kathryn could taste salty pre-cum on her tongue. She swallowed, but did not surrender her hold on him. His hips began to jerk uncontrollably and she stopped moving, pushing the whole of him in, his tip reaching down her throat and swallowed, the contracting of her gullet around the sensitive helmet of his cock making him buck against her.

Feeling his balls contract, Kathryn lightly ran her teeth gently along the bottom of his shaft, making him bellow her name as he came, spurting his hot seed down her throat again and again. Kathryn continued to swallow, taking all he had to give her, relishing the way he burst, covering her tongue in his essence. Once his movements slowed she peered up at him, his face red from exertion, eyes closed as he muttered incoherent words of love and adoration into the air of the small metal capsule.

_You've still got it, Kathryn_, she thought, admiring the fruits of her labor smugly. She had always liked the power that came with mastering that particular talent, but she knew that she had never enjoyed doing it as much as she had just then.

A moment later, Chakotay surprised her by lifting her up off the floor and pressing his lips to hers, but with the initial urgency abated slightly, startled, Kathryn almost pulled back: in her experience men never wanted to kiss after being sucked off. Even if they weren't repulsed by it, having them seek out the taste of their own seed eagerly was a new experience, but one that fueled the heat between her naked thighs even more as Chakotay reached down and pressed his hand against her mound. But she pushed him away from her, pulling his hand out from between her legs as he began to stroke her.

"Kathryn?" his confusion was evident as he panted her name. Did she not want this? Was this something that she didn't enjoy having done to her? Or had she changed her mind?

She licked her lips, slightly swollen from their forceful kisses. "Not here. No time," she gasped, reeling from the welcome touch of his fingers.

Chakotay nodded, understanding what she meant. He tucked himself back into his uniform pants as she stooped to retrieve the towel. "Computer, resume turbolift."

Kathryn fastened the towel around herself again and stared up at him. Her breath caught as she saw the undiluted emotion written clearly across his face. But there was something else there, a sense of knowing, the sharing of a secret that only the two of them were aware of.

She could almost hear the words as the thought passed through his head, they were so intently communicated through his eyes.

_You're mine, Kathryn Janeway, heart and soul, and I intend to keep it that way._

And she would let him.

The lift started to slow before coming to a halt. _Just enough time for one last question._

"Your place or mine?"

"Yours is closer, Kathryn."

_Yes it is, Chakotay, and it has a bigger bed…_

* * *

Part 2 anyone?

Hope you enjoyed it so far, feel free to leave me a review, it would make my day to hear what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

For disclaimers, Author's Notes and Author's ramblings see chapter 1.

A MASSIVELY GINORMOUS **THANK ****YOU **to those of you wonderful ffnet-nuts who have already reviewed, I wasn't expecting that much positive feedback so quickly so I'm flattered and humbled by all the lovely words you wrote. I hope part 2 lives up to your expectations... ;)

Enjoy.

* * *

The turbolift doors opened. Had anyone glanced at _Voyager_'s two most senior officers at that moment, very little about the commander's appearance would have struck them as odd, even if there was a darker look to his eyes than usual. The captain's appearance, however, was another matter entirely.

Her tidy ponytail had been taken out and her auburn tresses hung loose about her shoulders, skimming the lower edge of her shoulder blades and tops of her breasts. But her hair was the least of her worries: the woman was clad in nothing but a towel. Seeming to be either unaware or unperturbed by this fact, she exited the 'lift first, without so much as glancing at her first officer who followed closely behind her.

"Will the Doctor be there?" he asked her quietly enough so as not to be overheard by any passing crewmember.

"No," she replied just as covertly. "He has another appointment scheduled in Sickbay that should have called him away about two minutes ago."

She stopped at the entrance for a second before turning around and adding with a smirk, "So we have the place to ourselves."

_Good, because for what I have planned, we won't want to be interrupted._

Janeway keyed in her security code, entering her quarters flanked by Chakotay. The automatic doors slid closed behind them.

Kathryn spun around, her heart skipping as she stared at the pure passion and desire that rolled off Chakotay, an unbridled lust directed straight at her.

"Computer, seal captain's quarters, authorization Janeway Pi-Four-One-Zeta."

Half a second later, their lips were locked again; neither of them had the patience to wait for the response of the computer's beep.

Chakotay crushed Kathryn against him, one hand at the small of her back, the other tangled within her hair as his tongue entwined with hers. She groaned and held his head in both hands as his renewed arousal was pressed against her, while her own desire for him increased even further.

His mouth moved away from her mouth, showering her jaw with kisses. Chakotay pushed her against the locked doors of her quarters, using his other hand to disentangle hers from his hair. Kathryn arched against him, trying to pull her hands out of his grasp, as his teeth grazed the sensitive spot just below her left ear. She needed to touch him, to feel him under her hands as he felt her…

Chakotay's free hand stroked its way down her neck and across her clavicle, then took hold of the towel that was tucked securely between her breasts. Kathryn expected him to pull it off her, to expose her completely to him, but he didn't. She moaned in frustration as he ran his tongue along the tendon in the side of her neck, over her fluttering pulse point, and down towards the hollow of her neck. She shuddered with desire as his saliva cooled against her warm skin, flushed red with arousal. Kathryn struggled against Chakotay again, twisting her wrists to free herself from his grasp. He simply held her more firmly, careful not to grip her hands too tightly. _It won't do to mar that porcelain skin, now will it, Kathryn?_

Chakotay kissed his way down over the top of her ribs and under her collar bone, paying attention to the tops of her breasts-

"Chako-ko…tay…" He smiled against Kathryn's skin as she whispered his name. He knew she was used to being in control. _But she was in control in the turbolift._ "My turn, Kathryn," he growled as his tongue ran the course laid out by the top of the towel.

She widened her stance against the door, desperately seeking more contact. Her thighs were on either side of his left leg and she pushed herself against it, moaning as the pressure between her legs lessened with the press of his muscular thigh between hers.

Chakotay looked up as she began to slowly grind herself against him, taking in the look on her face as she sought her release. Her head had fallen back against the door, and her eyes were closed, lips parted, flushed chest rising and falling unevenly as she circled her hips, pressing herself down onto him.

His lips sought hers as he pushed his thigh upwards to meet her thrusts, eliciting from her lips a small gasp that was caught with his as he kissed her again. Chakotay's grip on the towel tightened for a moment before he ripped it away from her, making her squeal as her bare back and buttocks made contact with the cold metal of the doors. The cool air of her quarters rushed between her thighs as he pulled his leg away, letting the towel fall to the floor, and she whimpered in frustration at the loss.

But her disappointment was short-lived. Mere seconds later, Chakotay's hand traced an invisible line down her sternum, between her breasts, and across her stomach and abdomen to come to a halt in the soaked thatch of dark curls between her legs. She moaned against Chakotay's lips, her knees giving way as his index finger slowly traced the crease of her labia, spreading the copious moisture he found here. The hand that held her wrists pinned them above her head and held them to the door; her breasts rose as she arched her back, pressing her chest flush against his.

He ducked to bring one of her breasts to his lips, nipping the skin around the areola lightly before taking the taut bud between his lips and clamping down on it.

Chakotay's sole wandering finger brushed across the hood of her clit, careful not to touch her directly. Kathryn groaned again as he ran the tip of his index finger agonizingly slowly down her inner labia before he dipped it into the tight opening of her channel, inadvertently giving her a little more stimulation as the heel of his hand pushed against her clit. Kathryn bucked against the heal of his hand, taking them both by surprise as she cried out, her release tearing through her like fire through flash paper.

He released her hands, going to grip her hip instead as he pushed his finger into her further, relishing the fluttering of her sex in his hand and her heart against his cheek. He heard a sharp intake of breath as his finger advanced into her warm, slick depths, the heel of his hand pressing against her throbbing clitoris again. This time he twisted her other nipple slightly between his teeth and she jumped against his hand again, her second orgasm catching her before she had even begun to recover from the first. Chakotay wrapped an arm around her waist as she became lost in her pleasure; moving to catch her before she fell to the ground, her knees having buckled due to the force of her two orgasms.

Her chest heaved against him as she desperately tried to catch her breath; her lungs seemed incapable of processing oxygen as she dragged precious air into her bronchioles. After a moment, she trusted her limp tongue enough to form a sentence and attempted to talk.

"That- that was…" Chakotay looked into her gray-blue eyes, darkened with desire, half closed in exhaustion, and waited for her to suck enough air into her alveoli to continue the sentence, "… amazing…"

Chakotay smiled down at her. "You're welcome, but I was only just getting started."

Kathryn's heart caught and her arousal sparked up again at the idea that there was more to come.

"I-I…" She faltered again, panting to keep her head from swimming. She cleared her throat, needing to gather her thoughts for a second.

"In that case, I suggest we take this to the bedroo-" she began, only to be lifted up into Chakotay's arms and carried through her quarters.

"Excellent idea, Captain, I couldn't agree more!" He laid her on the bed before he straightened himself and began to undress. Kathryn propped herself up on her elbows in order to watch him as he stripped, his pace unhurried but not as teasing as he had been a moment before.

She took in the view before her, each garment he shedded revealing more of his bronzed skin to her hungry gaze. Broad shoulders, muscled chest, flat stomach, and when he took off his uniform pants she was greeted once again with the sight of his large penis, half-erect and begging for attention. She sat up to reach out for him, spreading her legs, but then stopped as his hand encircled her wrist and he whispered in her ear.

"I thought I said I was only just getting started with you, Kathryn." The low timbre of his voice made her shudder. "Be patient and I'll give you the ride of your life…"

* * *

Now then, who's in the mood for Part 3? ;)

Hope you enjoyed it so far, feel free to leave me a review, I would LOVE to hear what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

For disclaimers see chapter 1.

WARNING CONTAINS SOMETHING WHICH IS EXTREMELY EXPLICIT AND WHICH HAS NOT BEEN DONE BEFORE IN J/C FANFIC [well, the author hasn't seen it before, in J/C fic or any het-fic of any kind, but that doesn't mean it's not out there.]

AUTHOR'S RAMBLINGS, APOLOGIES AND THANK YOUS:

Okay, I have quite a bit to get off my chest here, so bear with me. You can read ahead if you want to, but I need to get some things out of the way before the story.

SHOUT OUT: To Awesome Dave for helping me out with the power play and the *cough* 'other' thing. I know who I'll call if this situation ever 'arises' again. ;)

APOLOGIES: To Oystercatcher1. I'm sorry for chapter one. I hope that at least part of what I have written below, and have warned readers about above makes up for what I put you through.

THANK YOUS: there are a lot of people to thank with this fic.

Firstly, my beautiful, brave, big-hearted and brilliant beta, MSV: thanks for putting up with me, hun, I know what a bitchy bellend I can be at times.

Secondly, to the incredibly generous Captain Katie-cat: you know why ;). Captain Kc is the reason for the *cough* 'interesting' ending to this fic. She did such a good job of it in one of her J/7 fics that I thought I'd give it a go. I recommend her stuff to you, and she can be found on ffnet.

Thirdly, to two vivacious Vambies who were vital to the success of this fic: red2007 for keeping her Starfleet-issue boots within kicking distance and x-dana for giving me some last-minute advice. Thanks goes to you both.

Fourthly [and FINALLY] to all of you gorgeous reviewers who have kept this fic alive and breathing with your feedback and encouragement. I have regretted mentioning the possibility of a part 2 ever since sitting down to write the damn thing. And then even more so when my muse gave me the inspiration to write something I had no point of reference for in het-fic. Blundering around blind, worried about how something like this will be received isn't fun. However, by then I felt it was too late to change my mind.

Now, if you don't mind, given what I've had to deal with over the past two weeks because of this fic [trust me, it wasn't pretty] I need a stiff drink [and maybe something else] and am going to go to sleep. [Yeah, right...] I need it, and so will Janeway by the end of this chapter,_ believe me_.

Enjoy. ;)

*Zzzz...*

* * *

_Just getting started… ride of your life…_ the words he had spoken to her echoed through Kathryn's mind, currently hazed with arousal, as Chakotay lowered himself down onto her and once again covered her mouth with his own. She felt a single stroke of the back of his index finger down the centre of her sternum, following the same unseen line he had before; it was no more than a teasing caress, a slight edge provided by the subtle scratch of his fingernail.

She shuddered beneath him as the solitary finger went lower, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake; grazing over the soft, damp skin of her navel and towards the ache between her legs. Instinctively, Kathryn parted her thighs, wanting to urge him on, urge him further down.

Chakotay smiled against her mouth, nipping at her bottom lip and sliding his tongue over it as the finger stilled. Resting two inches above her sex.

Kathryn moaned slightly into Chakotay's mouth, unable to stop her body from betraying her as her nipples grew harder still and her hips pushed against the only point of contact she had with him other than his mouth on hers. She was desperate for more contact with him.

Chakotay looked down at her face, flushed red in her state of excitement, a light beading of perspiration gathering along her hairline. He lowered his head again to whisper a word of warning into her ear.

"Keep your hands out of this, Kathryn." His tone was soft, but held underlying menace as he went about tracing the pliable cartilage of the outer shell with his tongue. "Keep them to yourself and I'll give you everything you want...everything you need, trust me. Just. Be. Patient."

The final words were no more than a hissed breath against her ear. He could see her biting her lower lip, her eyes clenched shut as she tried to regain some control over her body's impulses.

She ached to touch him as much as she ached for his touch in return. She needed to stroke her way over his dark skin and pull him down to her. Her fingers itched to trace the line of every contoured muscle of his chest, of his back. To caress the dark markings on his forehead, play across his full bottom lip. But she acquiesced and gripped the sheets on either side of her to keep her hands under control. She had dreamed about this for too long to ruin it now.

Kathryn shuddered as his lips found the tender spot below her ear and her chest arched up, her hips falling back onto the bed. He kissed his way down over her collarbone again, into the hollow of her throat, stopping just before the rise of her breasts to playfully pinch the area with his teeth. The bite bordered on pain for a split second, but he moved on just as she was about to yelp out. His puckered lips pressed themselves a path towards her right nipple. Chakotay kissed his way across and down the pale and tender skin, taking his time as he veered close to the nipple repeatedly, only to turn away before even touching the tightened areola.

Below him, Kathryn whimpered, his teasing pace torturing her. She desperately needed more contact, and pushed her breasts against him again, allowing his free arm to snake around her back and hold her firmly in place. He pulled away, his eyes once again communicating a message that she accepted without question.

_I am in charge. Here, _I_ have command. _

The exhilarating intensity in his eyes was almost terrifying, and at once, Kathryn could understand how this man had become the fearless leader she had been sent to capture more than three years ago. Since meeting Chakotay, what she had seen of this intensity had only ever been glimpses of the angry warrior he kept hidden within, the sheer force of the inner turmoil that he suppressed in order to keep it at bay. Instead of instilling the fear it would have in anyone else, Kathryn found this commanding presence invigorating. Being in the presence of someone who was more powerful than her, in this moment, was incredibly arousing. The relinquishing of power in her personal life had aroused her ever since she had chosen her passion of command over her natural interest in science; she had increasingly craved the release of power as her own status rose. The act of giving power over to someone else whom she trusted was the most powerful aphrodisiac that Kathryn Janeway had ever encountered, more so than ever before in the presence of this man. Previous lovers had not always understood this, and on the few occasions she had slept with another Starfleet officer, they had wanted her to remain fully entrenched in her rank. Always 'Janeway': the stern commanding officer, the untouchable captain; 'Kathryn' the woman never got a second glance.

But right now, Kathryn wasn't aching for a glance- she was aching to be touched. For release. But she knew that if she were to reach down and take care of the matter herself, he would not give her the climax she craved. Instead, he would most likely pull away and leave her alone. The earlier rule of keeping her hands away still applied here, no matter how much Kathryn wished it to be otherwise.

Chakotay teased her other breast in the same fashion he had the first, drawing ever closer to the tight peak and avoiding it at the last possible moment. His hand still rested above her mound, now pressed flat to stop her from pressing it against the thigh that he had placed between hers. Suddenly, Chakotay seemed to change his mind, taking her nipple between his lips and sucking once, hard. His teeth grazed the hard nub and Kathryn cried out, the pinch at her breast causing an intense throbbing between her legs, which- once again- went untouched by him.

She could feel the wet heat of his mouth enveloping the nipple, the tantalizing stroke of his tongue as it circled her tightened areola, lightly flickering over the puckered point in the center. She expected her anticipation to wane, but instead it only built. He may have been touching her, but her need for more of him was growing beyond her control. She couldn't keep up this game any longer.

"Please," she whimpered, trying to wriggle her chest away from his mouth. Chakotay pulled back, and, seeing the desperation etched into her face, finally moved his hand lower.

With one inch to go, he stopped again.

"What do you need?" His voice was less controlled than before, and Kathryn tried to take some comfort in the fact that the sight of her was causing his arousal to increase as well.

"I need… I-I need you to touch me!" Her voice was deeper than she had ever heard it: a deep, gravelly alto that reverberated out from her throat.

His hand moved again, finding its way through her wet curls and easing between her swollen lips. She hummed at the teasing contact, her desperation easing under his ministrations. Kathryn moaned quietly as he circled her hooded pearl; she could feel herself becoming wetter and wetter as he continued to stroke the inflamed tissues between her pale thighs. He kissed her lightly, pulling back as she parted her lips. Kathryn's head rose up to prolong the contact, watching the passion and lust in his eyes. Kathryn watched as he kissed his way down her body, avoiding her nipples as he moved towards the soft swell of her abdomen. Her eyes were riveted to the sight of Chakotay's dark head as it came to rest at the apex of her thighs and he nuzzled the thatch of dark auburn curls at her centre.

Chakotay placed a tender kiss against her clit and Kathryn gasped at the flame of pleasure that burned through her veins. He kissed it again, pulling it up into his mouth gently as her hips lifted off the covers to meet his mouth. The pressure eased her need slightly, but it was back as soon as she felt him run his tongue the full length of her dripping core.

Kathryn circled her hips, desperate to increase the contact. She needed more. He suckled a little harder and she whined as more blood rushed between her legs, swelling her further.

Chakotay pulled back from her centre and she whined again, more loudly this time as she twisted her hands in the sheets. She was trembling with the need to touch him. "Please, Chakotay!"

"Tell me what you need." His voice was a low husk; she felt his breath soft against her damp skin. The subtle warmth of his breathing moved up her chest as he brought his head up to hers, dark eyes ablaze with passion as they held her stormy blue gaze. "Tell me what you need."

"You. Only you!" His lips were on hers again, but this time he pressed his body into the contact, laying skin-to-skin with her from lip to toe. She felt his hand stroke through the wetness between her legs and she growled into the kiss, bringing her tongue out to tangle with his, jolts of arousal coursing through her body.

Suddenly he was gone again, and Kathryn whimpered at the loss. He lifted himself up and gently pulled knees up apart, positioning himself in the cradle between her thighs. She tried to calm her breathing, her heart beating frantically against her ribs as she felt him push slightly against her opening.

"Wait," whispered Kathryn as she felt Chakotay nudge the front of her opening.

"What's wrong?" _Have I hurt her? Is she having second thoughts about this?_

She could see the panicked expression on his face and needed to reassure him of her willingness to go through with this.

"Please… let me use my hands. I need to touch you."

Chakotay wanted to laugh. He grinned down at her, and her heart went out to him as she saw the relief written clearly across his features.

"Touch me, Kathryn."

She didn't need to be told twice. Her right hand went up to trace the intricate lines of his tattoo, his jaw and the dimples in his cheeks. Her left reached down and covered the hand that rested around his thick cock; he was still poised between her legs.

Their eyes locked as- together- they guided him into her wet heat.

_Finally._

Both of them had waited too long for this. Chakotay slowly eased himself into her narrow, hot channel; he knew that it had been a long time since she had last been with a man, and he didn't want to ruin the moment by following his instincts and simply pushing into her without a second thought. No, he couldn't do that to her. In his mind, their first time would always be special, because it was with her, Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway, the woman that he knew he was destined to spend the rest of his days with, the woman he had vowed to protect and stand by. The woman he loved more than his own life.

_This is where I belong. I belong with him._ The words echoed through Kathryn's mind as he stilled, fully encased in her tight sheath.

They both took a moment to study the other's expression, to brand this moment into their minds forever.

Kathryn wrapped her arms around his strong back as he began to move inside her, thrusting his hips in slow, languid movements that made her body hum with pleasure. Her right hand tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck and she moaned into his skin as the slow, measured strokes between them brought her closer and closer to the pinnacle. She couldn't remember ever feeling so at peace.

Chakotay braced himself on both elbows, not wanting to crush the delicate woman beneath him. He could scarcely believe that he was with Kathryn. That it was her willing body moving beneath his, her voice that was gasping his name in his ear, her lips that were kissing their way up his neck and across his cheek to his own lips.

Tongues met again and she sucked on his eagerly. Kathryn felt his pace quicken slightly, and answered his more ferocious thrusts. Her arms came around him and pulled him closer- she needed to feel the velvet of his slick skin against hers as he pushed into her. Pleasure spread its way through every part of her body, pulling her higher and higher towards the point of release.

"Ah!" She cried out as she shuddered below him, her eyes wide, her face flushed as her orgasm rushed through her. Chakotay stilled as her slick walls tightened further, watching her orgasm playing out over her face. He still couldn't believe that this was happening to him. He was making love to Kathryn. His Kathryn, his woman warrior, the woman that he had loved for three long and lonely years.

As he watched her pleasure play out over her features, he became painfully aware of the possibility that this might be the only chance he got. He may have resolved to make her scream his name in the height of passion, but now he knew that there was more on the line than originally thought. If this was to be his last time with her, then he was going to make it count. Nothing would take this one chance away from him.

"Kathryn, look at me."

She did. What she saw in his eyes made her already uneven breath catch. Yes, she could still see the unrestrained passion and lust that burned in his dark gaze, but there was something else, an underlying emotion that cut through all her defences: Love. His love for her.

"Chakotay, I-" Before she could declare her feelings for him, his mouth was on hers, his teeth biting at her bottom lip. Her grip on him tightened, and she felt him begin to move inside her again.

_He didn't come!_ The thought made her mind reel. He had held back, letting her fall to pieces around him while his resolve held strong. But this time, she was going to take him with her.

Chakotay's rhythm was ferocious as he pressed his hips forwards, seeming to go deeper into her each time. But Kathryn was determined to keep up with him. She moved her hips in time to his assault, wrapping her legs around his hips in encouragement. Her arms pulled him down onto her, crushing her body under his weight.

She could sense a second wave approaching, but clung to him tightly, turning her head to graze her teeth over his earlobe, her nails digging into the hard planes of his back as her orgasm approached like a storm on the horizon. Kathryn felt the low rumble of her ascent growing ever closer as Chakotay's tempo became increasingly irregular; he too was drawing ever closer to climax.

Chakotay heard her cry his name, every muscle in her body seeming to clench simultaneously as her orgasm crashed down on her so intensely that she saw the stars of the Alpha Quadrant behind her closed lids. He was right behind her, feeling her tighten around him and they fell over the precipice of release as one.

As their breathing slowed, Kathryn held him close, cradling him in her arms as he recovered. She savored the sensation of his weight on top of her, pinning her to the mattress. He lifted off her slightly, turning his head to press his lips to hers for a slow and lingering kiss, teasing her tongue with his as he stroked the tip along it and out over her lips. The tenderness of his kiss was a stark contrast to the aggressiveness of their lovemaking. She noted that they were equally intense, and carried the same sense of urgency and desperation from him.

_Does he not want this to continue? Have I pushed him away for so long that nothing more could ever happen between us again?_ The bitter seed of doubt wormed its way into her blissful and satisfied state, and Kathryn pulled back from him, trying to read his face. But his guarded expression wasn't giving anything away.

She held his face in both hands, stroking over his prominent cheekbones with her with her thumbs. Kathryn sighed as she felt his flaccid cock slipping out from between her legs as he rose up above her slightly on his arms.

Taking the space between them to her advantage she did what she had yearned to do earlier, slowly gliding her hands over his bronze skin, mesmerised by its silky texture underneath which was layer upon layer of lean and toned muscle. She felt the hard planes beneath his smooth skin jump under her touch, and they continued to twitch as she explored his body.

Chakotay lowered his head to kiss the valley between her breasts, licking the beads of perspiration there before following their path down her body. Kathryn watched him as he once more kissed his way down her body, coming to a stop at her hot core.

Chakotay placed a kiss against her clit and Kathryn gasped at the flame of pleasure that burned through her veins. She may have been slightly tender from before, but after three years of abstinence, she was soon ready for him once more.

He kissed it again, sucking it up into his mouth as her pelvis gyrated against his chin. The pressure eased her renewed need slightly, but it was back as soon as she felt him run his tongue along her dripping slit. Kathryn bucked below him, feeling his tongue lave its way around her opening, soothing the sore flesh and cleaning away their combined fluids from earlier. She was as astonished at this action as she had been at his enthusiastic kiss in the turbolift. No man had ever gone down on her after sex, no matter how much they claimed to enjoy doing so otherwise.

Chakotay brought his head up for a kiss, and she tasted their combined flavor on the surface of his tongue: sharp, salty and sweet all at the same time. She could see why he enjoyed it: it was intoxicating.

Kathryn felt her head spin and her world rotate around her as he placed a finger at her entrance, teasing the swollen flesh for a moment before gliding in. She spread her legs for him, relishing his slow pace as he stroked the front of her slick channel.

His head returned between her quivering thighs, placing his full lips once more around her hard ridge of pleasure; he noted how her sex was already beginning to flutter around his finger, yet another orgasm already on its way to meet her. Chakotay amplified his efforts, allowing his finger to stroke her more firmly.

Kathryn screamed in reaction to his increased motion, bucking against his hand so hard that he almost lost his hold on her, but he held her down tighter, sucking harder at her clit as his two fingers hooked upwards, stroking the area where he knew her most sensitive of spots would be. She cried out again, trying to lift her hips away from him as he pressed his fingers hard against it.

"Chakotay!" Kathryn could feel the pressure between her legs building, but this was so much more than just another orgasm. She knew she had to warn him, get away from him, move her hips out of his hold- but she couldn't! He had her pinned down, his arm holding her pelvis in place as the fingers of his right hand pumped in and out from between her legs, harder and harder. She felt the pressure increase, twisting her hips to direct herself away from his face. Kathryn couldn't take much more of his merciless assault. Chakotay's lips clamped tighter around her clit, his tongue extending under the hood to flick against it.

His fingers moved faster, coaxing her ever higher and higher. She felt his lips grip her pearl harder, his teeth grazing her nub as his fingers thrust upwards; the pressure that had built up burst as she screeched out his name. Chakotay covered the whole of her vulva and pulled his hand away, greedily swallowing the sharp jet of clear fluid that shot out from between Kathryn's legs as she writhed under him in ecstasy.

Her hips juddered beneath him, her head thrown back as she continued to wail in pleasure. Her orgasm didn't seem to want to stop, her reluctance to let it being one of two thoughts that tore through her mind. The other was the fact that Chakotay had just made her ejaculate, something that very few of her limited number of lovers had even been willing to try. None of them had ever succeeded. Until now.

Just as she began to calm, Chakotay pressed his fingers into her again, making her pull away from him instinctively. Every part of her body told her that she couldn't go through something as intense as that again- it would kill her. But her mind told her to relax. Chakotay would never do anything to harm her: she trusted him. She always had. Surely this shouldn't be any different.

_No, it shouldn't. But it is_, she thought as his hand started to thrust with a more vigorous rhythm. Kathryn gripped the sheets on either side of her tighter in an effort to keep her thighs from closing around his head any further. Her next orgasm hit her with the force of a small shuttle craft at high warp. It crashed into her within a matter of seconds of the previous one, and she let out a keening wail as it ripped its way through her body, making her spasm underneath him.

"Oh! My! GOD!" she screeched as another quickly followed and she squirted into his waiting mouth again, her pelvis twisting from side to side, as if determined to throw him off like a riled-up bronco. But this was one rodeo that Chakotay was determined to see through until the very end.

As the pulse of fluid slowed to a halt, he pulled his mouth away from between her legs and looked up. The sight before him was the most beautiful he had ever seen.

Kathryn lay before him, seizures racking her petite frame as she continued to ride out the wave of her orgasm. Her entire body was shaking with the force of the pleasure her nervous system had been forced to endure, and he watched her as her head thrashed from side to side, hair stuck against her sweaty temples and cheeks. Her skin was flushed with arousal, a red tint covering her face and blossoming down over her neck and breasts towards her abdomen.

The expression on her face was one of complete abandonment and all-consuming ecstasy. That he had been the one to put it there made his heart swell with both pride and regret as he considered her possible reaction to this. But he laid those thoughts aside. For now, he would simply stay with her for as long as he could.

Chakotay withdrew his fingers and cupped Kathryn's quivering mound gently, guiding her through the intense aftershocks of her release. He then leaned over her to watch her face more intently as she came down from her high. It was then that he saw a single tear escape from under her closed lids.

"Kathryn?" She opened her eyes at the sound of her name, another tear rolling down her cheek and into her hair, which lay tangled about her shoulders.

She held her arms out to him and he pulled her against his strong frame, aware of just how much she was still shaking. On his chest, he felt her place a tentative hand, the fingers of which trembled as her nerves recovered. Her other hand gripped his shoulders, anchoring herself to him as though she feared he might leave-

_She thinks I'm going to leave her. _

"I'm not going anywhere, Kathryn. I'm here for as long as you need me."

The normally fiery woman clinging to him looked up into his face, seeking comfort and reassurance in his soft, obsidian eyes. She sniffed once before responding to him. "Do you mean that?"

"With all my heart."

Her smile was as shaky as the rest of her, and he gathered her close before hearing her whisper something into his ear. "Then you're going to be here for one hell of a long time."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied, tears welling up along his own lower lids.

"Good, 'cause you're stuck with me, Mister, and I'm not going to let go of you."

A sob broke from Chakotay's throat at the sincerity of her words; he knew that when Kathryn Janeway set her mind to something, only a fool would try to dissuade her.

They stayed there, entwined in each other's arms, entrenched in the hazy warmth of their lovemaking. No more words were needed, no unnecessary actions required. Neither wanted this moment to end.

However, a few moments later, Chakotay became aware of Kathryn's grip on him relaxing, and he knew that it was time for them to move. "Kathryn, you're going to have to let go of me for a moment."

"Why?" she moaned quietly, her tone slightly indignant. "You're just so comfortable, Chakotay- I don't want you to leave."

"I'm not going to leave, but you're beginning to fall asleep, and we can hardly do that on these covers. Give me a moment to fetch some clean ones, and then I'll get under them with you."

"Only if you're planning on sleeping. I don't think I could manage any more strenuous activity right now."

Chakotay chuckled; it was a deep, comforting sound that rumbled through his chest, making Kathryn smile against his shoulder. "That makes two of us, my love."

It only took another five minutes before the two of them wriggled under the sheets. Kathryn laid her head on Chakotay's shoulder, enjoying the feel of him caressing her hair, stroking his hand softly through the strands that fanned out behind her. He enjoyed having her in his arms, and she could think of no place in the entire galaxy that she would rather be.

Just as he was beginning to drift off, however, Kathryn asked a question: "Chakotay, have I ever told you that I love you?"

"No," he murmured against the top of her head, his heart constricting slightly in his chest.

"Well, I do." She felt his dimpled grin break out over his face against the top of her head, and then his hand lifting her chin in order to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "And I plan on telling you a whole lot more from now on."

"Good, because I plan on telling you the same thing."

"Oh really?" Her grin matched his, despite her lack of dimples.

"Yes, really. I plan on telling you every day for the rest of our lives."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Indeed it does."

"Now, let's get some sleep. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

"Do you want me to apologize for tiring you out?"

"Never. Just please make sure that I can fall asleep with you afterwards."

"Deal."

* * *

Two hours later, Kathryn stirred. She shifted, trying to get more comfortable, but was met with a solid form of resistance. Opening her eyes to the gloom, she recognised the sleeping form of Chakotay. Raising herself on one elbow so as to see him better, she took in the sight of the man sleeping next to her. His brow was relaxed, the lines of his tattoo unhampered by a frown or any other facial expression. Her eyes traced the lines of his soft lips, high cheekbones, and long lashes. Those lashes framed the eyes in which she had found solace on so many occasions over the past three years. No one had ever made her feel this way. No one had ever made love to her like this either. Nothing in the past had ever made her feel so utterly dependent upon another person. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that he did make her feel this way, and he didn't mind her relying on him, because she knew that he was just as dependent on her.

When he was with her, she was not alone, and she had a feeling that she wouldn't be alone for a very long time.

She smiled and sighed deeply before settling her head back onto his shoulder, lulled to sleep by the sound of his deep breathing.

* * *

*opens eyes groggily*

As always, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

[And for those of you wondering, no there will NOT be a Part 4! I considered it briefly but soon realized that it would be madness, I've done everything I feel comfortable doing.]

*falls back into bed and starts snoring*


End file.
